Amiga
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: Amiga, tengo el corazón herido, el hombre que yo quiero, se me va, lo estoy perdiendo, estoy sufriendo, llorando de impotencia, no puedo retenerlo. GRUVIA y NALU


_**Titulo: Amiga  
>Pareja: La teoría dice que es Gruvia y NaLu pero es centrada en Juvia y Lucy como mejores amigas.<br>Fandom: Fairy Tail  
>Aclaraciones: FT no me pertenece, solo la idea de esta historia alterna.<br>Notas: Bueno, esta historia salió de una canción, de hecho he releído este fic para ver que cambiarle, jajajaja ha pasado por muchas ideas interesantes, pero todas ellas descartadas por que la idea central del fic es precisamente el Drama, de cómo Lucy y Juvia sufren. OJO, no tengo nada en contra de Juvia y Lucy, solo que me dieron ganas de algo de Drama jajajajaja. Ya le tocará a Natsu y a Gray sufrir así (en realidad espero que más).**_

Ella estaba sentada en el parque, observaba como la gente pasaba, los niños corrían y jugaban, el cielo que era coloreado suavemente de un rosado tenue por el atardecer, sus ojos azules se fijaban en las parejas que caminaban con tanta felicidad cuanto deseaba poder ser como esas mujeres felices, tomada de la mano de él, sonriéndole solo a él.

Desde que lo vio, supo que ella le pertenecía, que no había otro hombre que no fuera él, y que ella sería para él siempre.

Sus cejas se arrugaron, sus ojos le ardieron momentáneamente e hizo un esfuerzo enorme para tragar el nudo en la garganta que se había formado.

Un año de entrega a su persona, lo seguía, lo procuraba, le mimaba como cualquier mujer enamorada pero para él parecía ser poco, la rechazaba, la ignoraba y con solo recordar ver esa mirada gris en ella de manera fría y despectiva su corazón se partía en miles de pedazos.

No pudo contener las lágrimas y comenzó a apretar las manos sobre la falda de su vestido en tonos azulados. El color favorito de él.

Sus ojos se ocultaron detrás de su fleco, y con desgano llevó su mano temblorosa hacia su sombrero y arrancándolo de un solo movimiento brusco y lo arrugó entre sus manos, apretando sus labios para no gritar, sus ojos ya no pudieron contener las lágrimas, su pecho subía y bajaba arrítmicamente por culpa de los sollozos mal suprimidos.

Cuanto había dado ella por tenerlo a su lado, lo ha esperado durante más de un año hasta el punto de dejar todo por él, cambiar su forma de vestir, su forma de hablar, su forma de sonreír por que había escuchado que eso le agradaría a él.

Dejó escapar un grito suave de dolor. ¿Dónde quedó todo ese esfuerzo por él?

Un día sin embargo, él se atrevió a besarla, de improviso, sin siquiera esperarlo, él se posesionó de sus labios e incluso ella sintió que su alma era tomada por él, pero todo quedó ahí, en una noche y nada más.

Con el tiempo y con su visible confianza gracias a aquel encuentro, ella se las arregló –con algo de ayuda, claro- para captar el corazón –o por lo menos la atención del hombre de sus sueños-

Sin embargo, desde hace un par de semanas, él comenzó a cambiar.

-¿Juvia?- sus ojos se levantaron, dolidos, había reconocido la voz de esa chica, una hermosa rubia de ojos chocolates tierna, linda, ella misma la había ayudado a capturar el corazón de su amado.

La que creyó como su rival en el amor, se volvió en su mejor amiga y su más grande confidente, ella sabía que vivía en un sueño que le ayudó a conseguir, y ahora ella estaba ahí, delante de ella mirándola con esa misma ternura, con esa sorpresa y no lo resistió.

Se aventó a los brazos de ella sollozando amargamente, dejando salir toda la frustración y la impotencia que sentía.

Lucy la abrazaba con calma, esperando que se tranquilizara, la acariciaba de la espalda y la cabeza, miró el sombrero de su amiga tirado en el suelo, arrugado, apretó la mirada preocupada, seguramente y estaba sufriendo por culpa de su actual novio.

Hace algunos años, cuando esta misma chica que yacía en sus brazos, lloraba de la misma manera por los constantes rechazos que recibía por parte del hombre que amaba, decía sentirse ignorada, rechazada, se sentía triste.

Ella la entendía, su propio corazón se había enamorado de un chico el cual solo la veía como una amiga y nada más. Sonrió suavemente cuando sintió que ella se calmaba un poco y se sentaron en la banca nuevamente.

Ella acaricio su cabeza, despejó su rostro empapado de lágrimas, sus ojos estaban rojos, demostraban una desesperación que ella misma la sintió penetrarla, la abrazó de nuevo, hasta que los sollozos casi desaparecieron.

-¿Estás mejor?- preguntó dulcemente.

-S-sí –la voz salió temblorosa, asintiendo levemente, la rubia se compadeció de ella.

-Vamos, te invito a mi casa esta noche– la maga de agua la miró con agradecimiento y sonrió en medio de sus lágrimas.

-Gracias –dijo en un susurro muy suave, la rubia sonrió resplandeciente.

-Me contarás que te pasa y te ayudaré, como en los viejos tiempos- la peliazul se animó y la abrazó de nuevo.

La rubia se agachó por el sombrero de su amiga y se puso de pie extendiéndole la mano la cual fue tomada sin dudarlo y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de la rubia quien sonriente le hablaba de cualquier cosa para distraer a su amiga, Juvia lo agradecía.

-_Cuantas veces, Juvia pensó que ella era una rival con Gray-sama, y quien pensaría que se volviera la gran amiga de Juvia, ella me ayudó, ella me consuela, ella me escucha… le debo mucho a mi mejor amiga _– La maga de agua se detuvo, Lucy la miró atentamente.

-¿Juvia, estás bien?- preguntó preocupada, la maga de agua la abrazó y sonriente le dijo.

-Lucy, eres la mejor amiga de Juvia – la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida, después le respondió el gesto.

-Somos las mejores amigas, por eso me contarás que es todo lo que te pasa –le guiñó el ojo, la peliazul soltó una risa agradecida y feliz.

Pasaron a comprar víveres para esa noche, unas cuantas botellas de sake, golosinas y helado, lo que acompañaba las penas de las mujeres y llegaron por fin a su destino, el departamento de Lucy.

-Bueno, ponte cómoda, voy a dejar esto a la cocina –la peliazul pasó hasta la cama de la rubia y se sentó sobre ella observando por la ventana, como la noche se comenzaba a pintar de purpura y las estrellas brillaban tenuemente y se preguntó como estaría su amado, seguramente buscando un hotel donde quedarse.

Pensó que alguien le acompañaba, solo bajó la mirada afligida.

-Bueno- la rubia se dejó caer en la cama haciendo que ambas rebotaran en ella y le entregó una copa de vino y chocaron ambos cristales.- Cuéntale a tu mejor amiga Lucy, que es lo que te pasa.

Juvia suspiró y miró el contenido de la copa de cristal y le dio un sorbo, era dulce, después se volvió algo amargo, sonrió, era como su actual sueño.

-¿Es Gray, verdad?- preguntó, aunque más parecía afirmación que otra cosa, Juvia asentía.

-Juvia tiene el corazón herido. – La rubia la miró atenta, eso le preocupó- Gray-sama se me va de las manos, lo pierdo… -la voz de la maga de agua bajó considerablemente, Lucy sonrió afligida.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Juvia sufre, llora de impotencia – la voz de Juvia se quebró- Gray-sama se aleja de mi cada día más.

-Mírame Juvia – la peliazul levantó la mirada- Él es el hombre de tu vida, tú tienes que luchar por ese amor- Juvia dejó caer una lágrima.

-No sé qué hacer- dijo en un hilo de voz.

-No te des por vencida, te costó mucho dolor, mucho esfuerzo tenerlo a tu lado como para dejarte vencer – reclamó con calma, ambas sorbieron de la copa de vino.

-¿Qué puede hacer Juvia? – la voz de Juvia estaba quebrada, sus manos apretaron la copa, Lucy la miró, le quitó la copa y se hincó frente de ella.

-Sufriste mucho por él, lograste que te hiciera caso, eres especial para Gray, lo sé, solo que es demasiado idiota- sonrió suavemente acariciándole el rostro de ella que comenzaba a empaparse de agua salada.

-Juvia lo ama demasiado –susurró mirando a su amiga quien le respondió el gesto con una sonrisa suave-

-Lo sé- pegó su frente a la de la peliazul quien suspiró entrecortadamente y cerró los ojos.

Lucy sonrió más y acaricio la cabeza de ella mientras pensaba que era lo que sucedía, dudaba que fuera culpa de su amiga, ella vivía por él, respiraba por él, se mantenía por él.

Lo amaba tanto y suspiró. Quizá, solo quizá ella no estaba dándolo todo, posiblemente y había algo dentro de ella que no la dejaba ser libre para él.

Juvia le había contado su historia, no dudaba que algún detalle mínimo le estuviera deteniendo.

-Entrégale más, dale todo lo que tienes-susurró, la peliazul levantó la mirada.

-Juvia le ha dado todo –sus ojos se aguadaron- ¡TODO!- levantó la voz, comenzaba a desahogar su frustración, su dolor se reflejaba en los ojos.

Lucy se estremeció por verla así, tan decaída, tan dolida, tan triste.

Desesperada por retener al hombre que amaba.

La envidiaba por luchar, ella en cambio se dio por vencida, pero iba a ayudar a Juvia, era su amiga, no la iba a dejar sola, aunque tuviese que golpear a Gray ella misma.

-Tienes una imaginación sorprendente Juvia- le respondió, su mirada brilló- Inventa algo, algo para él, así como cuando él se entregó a ti- Juvia comenzó a sollozar.

Las ideas habían dejado de fluir en su mente, ¿Qué más hacer?, había dado todo.

Juvia bajó la mirada.

-Es imposible que Juvia pueda quererlo más, no creo que el amor de Juvia pueda ser superado con nada –su voz se entrecortaba por su respiración angustiosa.

-¡Pensando así, lo vas a perder de verdad! –la mirada de Juvia, dolida, se levantó a encontrarse con las decididas de la rubia.

¿Perderlo…?

No, no quería perderlo, no podía perderlo.

-¡Juvia no puede perder a Gray-sama!-respondió en un grito doloroso y desesperado, Lucy sonrió con condescendencia. Claro que no iba a perderlo.

-¡Tienes que luchar por ese idiota!, ¡No te des por vencida!- Juvia agradeció con una sonrisa suave antes de dejar salir sus lágrimas.

Esa no era la Juvia que conocía, ella no se dejaba vencer, menos cuando Gray estaba de por medio.

Juvia la miró, decidida.

-Juvia luchará-Ambas chocaron las copas de cristal y bebieron su contenido de un solo trago. Juvia suspiró hondamente.

Comenzaron a cambiar el tema de cualquier cosa, todo gracias a la rubia, se divertían con cualquier cosa, se aventaban los cojines de la cama o jugaban a quien era más fuerte, hablaron de chicos guapos, de su magia.

Tiradas en la alfombra, ambas viendo el techo, Juvia suspiró hondamente, algo afectada por el alcohol se sentó y recargándose en la cama se abrazó las piernas aun con su mirada en el techo.

Lucy la miró sin decir nada.

-Dime Lucy –la rubia se sentó a su lado observando su perfil.

-Hm?- contestó.

-¿Crees que Gray-sama tenga a otra mujer?-la pregunta de la chica, hizo que Lucy hiciera un gesto de duda, no lo creía.

Sabía que Juvia estaba loca de celos, era fácilmente influenciable por eso, a ella misma la consideró su rival de amores porque Gray le había hecho un par de cumplidos. Suspiró, quizá y solo quizá los hábitos de Loki ya se le estaban pegando.

Recordó algo. Loki y él eran demasiado unidos.

Ese espíritu mujeriego que aun a pesar de todo y decirle que la amaba –cosa que la incomodaba- se enteraba que a veces abría la puerta para venir al mundo y coquetear, conseguir alguna que otra novia.

Gray y Loki eran muy buenos amigos. Suspiró.

-¿Por qué crees eso?- preguntó, quizá Juvia le diera alguna pista de que si, efectivamente Gray era infiel.

-Ya no es el mismo –susurró tan suave, Lucy pensó que alguien que no estuviese sentado a su lado, ni hubiera escuchado su respuesta.

-¿Por? –volvió a cuestionar.

-Gray-sama se ha vuelto indiferente, es mucho más indiferente con Juvia de cuando nos conocimos – la mirada azulina de Juvia se escondió entre las piernas de ella, Lucy se recargó en su hombro.

-Sabes que Gray es frío por instinto, sabías que a él le cuesta mucho trabajo ser abierto con las cosas que no sean peleas – Juvia asintió dándole la razón.

-Juvia lo sabía pero… -una mueca se formó en su rostro, Lucy suspiró.

-¿Pero….?- Juvia arrugó sus cejas, iba a romperse de nuevo.

-Juvia siente… -su voz comenzaba a quebrarse – siente que él rechaza mi presencia, como si el estar cerca de Juvia le molestase, me hace gestos, se incomoda – Lucy suspiró.

También lo había notado pero no tanto, quizá y Gray solo estuviese pidiendo algo a gritos, era como si quisiera que Juvia entendiese algo…suspiró. Gray era un idiota.

-Juvia…-la maga de agua se giró a verla con una expresión amarga- ¿Y si….?-medito la rubia-

Juvia la animó a continuar soltando sus piernas, mirándola intensamente, Lucy la miró meditando. Podría ser…

-¿Y si estás mostrándole tu amor de forma errónea? –Juvia parpadeo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Lucy miró hacia el techo, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-¿No será la rutina?, Gray será un hombre de hielo, pero es aventurero como Natsu, posiblemente el sentirte tan… "segura"-hizo una mueca ante su propia idea- él no se sienta amenazado, por lo tanto, cuando algo que es tuyo, y no sientes que nadie te quiera quitar ese algo, no ves la necesidad de protegerlo y procurarlo…- Juvia miró al suelo.

-¿Quieres decir que Juvia está cansando a Gray-sama?- Lucy suspiró.

-Cansando no creo que sea la palabra- la peliazul levantó la mirada- Yo diría que le estas dando demasiada confianza de no perderte- la peliazul arrugó las cejas.

-Juvia jamás dejaría a Gray-sama-aseguró, convenciéndose.

-Ese quizá sea el problema, que lo sabe de sobra.- Juvia la miró interrogante- ¿Recueras que pasó cuando Lyon estuvo interesado en ti?- Juvia asintió.

-Gray-sama se enojó mucho, dijo que Lyon-sama era un pervertido y un ladrón –al parecer el cerebro de Juvia se encendió en ese momento.

Lucy lo notó.

-¿Ves?, Gray necesita "Incentivos" al puro estilo de "hombres".-Lucy suspiró, la referencia no le gustaba, Elfman se le vino a la cabeza.

-"Incentivos de Hombres"-murmuró, la mente de Juvia comenzaba a viajar.

-¡Alto ahí!, ¡Detén esa mentecita tuya antes de que imagines barbaridad y media! –Suspiró- Me refiero a que saques esa feminidad que tienes picando el orgullo de Gray – Juvia se hincó y se acercó a Lucy.

-¿Y si Gray-sama se va?- dijo desesperada

-Lo perderás para siempre- Juvia arrugó sus ojos.

-¿Qué le quedará a Juvia si Gray-sama la deja…?-susurró angustiosa mientras sus ojos se aguadaban.

Lucy la tomó de los hombros y la atrajo hacia ella apretándola en forma de consuelo.

-Te quedarán los bellos recuerdos de haber sido suya un tiempo –dijo con melancolía. Juvia dejó escapar un gemido de dolor.

-Eso no hace que Juvia deje de sufrir… no quiero perder a Gray-sama- confesó entre lágrimas, Lucy la abrazó más fuerte y comenzó a llorar con ella.

-Lo sé…- dijo entre lágrimas- pero es lo que nos queda…- susurró apretando a su amiga quien se deshacía entre sus brazos en llanto.

Esa noche, ambas se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos de dolor, lloraron hasta que los ojos les ardieron, gritaron hasta que sus gargantas ya no emitían sonido alguno.

Y se quedaron dormidas, entre el llanto, el dolor y la desesperación.

El amor dolía mucho.

_**Bueno, al parecer me pasé de sufrimiento al final, no sé en verdad como puedo hacer sufrir a Juvia así, tanto… es, ahhhh lloro junto a ella, pobre y Lucy, dios… neta, me vengaré y haré sufrir a Natsu y a Gray el doble o el triple!**_

_**Aunque claro, la historia es mía, por lo que todo lo que ellos pasen es mi responsabilidad… carajo. XD**_

_**Algodón de Azúcar {En un mundo donde la noche gobierna y mis ilusiones son tu realidad}**_


End file.
